Hell On Earth
by XxDoncellaxX
Summary: L4D based story with original characters. A group of survivors face infected, and must fight and face death and hardship. Rate & Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is a Left 4 Dead Fanfic, but it has original survival characters, and some infected characters that haven't completely lost their minds yet.((Possibly on the infected thing. I'm considering it.)) Anyway, This chapter is to introduce my four survivors, and it's going to be chapter one. And the descriptions are going to very brief. You'll get to know them more throughout the story. There will still only be four survivors, and that's all I know. Made up settings. No titles to the settings or anything. Just basically, four people trying to run from the infected and fight. Erm, I'm not too familiar with the weapon names, but I'll try my best. When L4D2 comes out, I might add some weapons or new infected characters in, if this story is still going. I do NOT own Left 4 Dead, in anyway, not even the game. I don't have an Xbox. O_o I play it all the time at my cousin's house though._

.:::Characters:::.

Name: Melony

Age: 16

Previous Occupation: Highschool Student

Appearance: Short, dark brown hair, with light blonde, almost white highlights. Her hair goes down to her jaw, and curls around her chin in the front, and covers her neck in the back. Her eyes are slightly almond shaped, and dark green, with long dark lashes. Her skin is fair. She stands at 5'3'', and she's pretty skinny. She's at a disadvantage when it comes to fighting, but she's pretty fast, and can fit through small spaces, which can be pretty useful.

Name: Nicholas (Nick)

Age: 22

Previous Occupation: Computer Programmer

Appearance: He's got really messy, sand colored hair, that sticks up everywhere, and covers his ears for the most part. He's got light, pale blue eyes, that always have an alert look in them. He's pretty muscular, and has a broad chest. He stands at 6'2'' and he's built. He's good at fighting off infected by meleeing, and he's pretty quick, but he's slightly clumsy, which can be a problem at times.

Name: Janelle

Age: 21

Previous Occupation: Stripper

Appearance: She's got long, bleached blonde hair that falls to her shoulders, and is slightly wavy. She's got dark brown eyes that are usually framed with excessive amounts of eye makeup. She stands at 5'7'' and she almost appears anorexic. She doesn't do drugs or anything, surprisingly, and she's got a model appearance. She's pretty strong, and okay with speed, and can fend for herself pretty well.

Name: Samuel

Age: 36

Previous Occupation: Mechanic

Appearance: He's got thinning, medium colored brown hair that is usually hidden by a hat. His face is covered in a thin layer of hair around his chin, cheeks and lips. His eyes are a deep caramel color, and usually show no emotion. He stands at 5'10'', and he's got a bit of muscle, and a slight beer gut. He's slow, but really tough, and adamant.

**.:::Chapter One:::.**

_*Melony's Point of View*_

I was awoke from my comfortable slumber by the sound of my bedroom window shattering. My eyes shot open, and before I even had time to look around, my sneakers were being shoved onto my feet, and someone was lifting me up.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?!" I squealed, jumping out of the person's arms. I fell when I did this, and landed on the soft earth. I looked up to see a young guy, probably a few years older than me, glaring down at me.

He reached down, and snatched me up, and shoved a small machine gun in my hand.

"What?" I asked, my eyes twitching.

"Don't ask fucking questions, look!" The guy pointed.

I turned my head to see a bunch of people, that were deformed, and some were even missing limbs, or skin, staggering around. They were entering my house. I was about to scream, but the guy's hand covered my mouth, and he turned me towards him, and shook his head.

"We've got to go," he said. "If they come for you, shoot them," he added.

"What about my parents?" I whined. My parents were still in the house. The creatures were going to kill them.

"They're gone by now. There were infected trying to break through your door when I grabbed you," the guy said.

I whimpered. "But..."

"NO! This isn't the time. Follow me," the guy said. He pulled out two pistols, and began to run.

"I don't know how to use a gun," I whined.

"Just pull the trigger," the guy said over his shoulder.

He was running towards a motorcycle, that had a few of the creatures surrounding it.

"Shoot at them, watch out for me though," the guy said.

I pulled the trigger on the machine gun, and bullets went flying. I stumbled back, and the guy fell into step beside me.

The bullets hit some of the creatures, and they noticed us, and began to run towards us. I screamed, and held down the trigger.

The guy was shooting as well. We were almost to the motorcycle now.

As we were running, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and rip through the material of my pajama shirt. Pain shot through my shoulder and I whimpered.

"Watch out," the guy slung his arm over my head, and hit one of the creatures in its face, knocking it away.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The guy didn't respond. Instead, he hopped onto the motorcycle, and pulled me on behind him.

"Can you shoot at anything that comes near us?" he asked, cranking up the motorcycle.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

"Good," the guy nodded, and then the motorcycle started moving.

The creatures tried to swarm us, though they weren't very fast. I shot at them, and the guy drove with one hand, and shot at them as well.

We rode until we were away from the creatures. He drove to a small building, which looked as if it might have been a storm shelter. He drove the motorcycle down into the building and shut the door.

It was completely dark until he lit a candle that was placed in the middle of the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. My parents were dead. I'd got attacked by a creature that was probably once a human. I was alone with someone who I didn't know, and I'd just killed a bunch of creatures that I'd probably known back when they were humans.

"My name is Nicholas. Feel free to call me Nick," the guy said.

"I'm Melony," I mumbled. I took note of the guy, Nick's, appearance.

He was cute. Really cute, actually. He had messy, light colored hair, and blue eyes that were tired and full of worry. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, that had blood on it, and black slacks, and black dress shoes. He looked dirty and beaten up, kind of. He had an ammo belt on his waist.

"So... What are those things?" I asked.

"I dunno. They _were _humans, once upon a time. A virus has broke out. It's did this much damage in only a matter of a week. Everyone I know is dead. I went to the police station, and stole the weapons I have," Nick sighed.

"So... Anyone else alive?" I asked.

"No... Well, I dunno. I've been looking for survivors for awhile. I was so glad when I saw that you were still alive, and hadn't been bit. I had to save you, even though it scared you," Nick smiled.

I blushed. "Really? That's heroic of you..." I said.

"I still want to try to find some others that have survived. There have got to be people that have survived... This is a pandemic, though," Nick shook his head.

"I've heard about it, but I didn't think it would ever get this bad. Especially within a week? That's insane..." I shook my head as well.

"Yeah. The people who had a strong enough immune system to survive have been ate by the infected."

"My parents, and all my friends are gone..." I felt tears swell in my eyes, and Nick put a hand on my shoulder that wasn't hurt.

"Hey... Don't cry, please. There's really nothing we can do about this. We've got to fight, okay?" Nick looked me in the eyes.

"Okay... How are we going to survive though?" I squeaked.

"Okay. There's this center, or more than one center. You can radio or phone them from certain areas. All we have to do is get to one of the areas, and then get rescue to come get us. There will be a bunch of survivors there, and we will live there until this outbreak is over," Nick explained.

"Where is the nearest place to radio them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can search, and we'll eventually find one," Nick sounded a lot more determined than I was.

"Okay," I nodded. There was nothing that I could do other than agree with him. He knew a lot more about this outbreak than I did, it seemed.

"Are you hungry? I have a bit of food left," Nick asked.

"No, not really," I shook my head.

The ground started to shake before Nick could say anything else, and I bit my lip. "Oh, my God," I mumbled.

"Erm.. Not sure what that is," Nick mumbled, standing up.

I stood up as well.

There was a loud roar from outside, and then the top of the storm shelter was ripped off.

There was a huge, deformed infected standing above us, and he looked pissed. He threw the top towards the woods, and then swung his fist at us.

"Let's run!!!!" Nick gasped as the fist came down.

We both dodged it just in time, and climbed out of the shelter.

We took off running, and the infected followed us.

"That's a tank of a creature!" I squealed.

"Agreed. Let's shoot it!!! It's got to go down eventually," Nick said.

I turned and ran backwards, firing at the creatures chest.

Nick did the same.

The tank threw trees towards us, and roared.

We dodged and continued to shoot it, and we both stopped when the tank stopped, and fell to the ground.

"It's dead," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, wow," I panted, and whimpered.

"It's over now," Nick mumbled. He was panting as well, but he was a bit calmer than me.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" I asked.

Nick shook his head. "I hope I don't see another one like that, either," he mumbled.

"I know... You're motorcycle is gone," I noted.

"Damn. Look's like we're walking. Keep your gun out, and your eyes peeled for the infected," Nick said.

I nodded, and we began to walk in silence.

This was horrible. My life was now over, probably. I didn't see how just me and one other person could continue to defend ourselves. We would eventually run out of bullets, and then it would be over. This was bad. Really bad.

_**A/N: **This chapter is extremely short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry. Please rate!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

.:::Chapter Two:::.

***Melony's Point of View***

Nick noticed the look on my face, I think, as I was thinking about how my life was probably over. He frowned down at me, and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Hey, don't lose hope yet. There's a chance that we can make it out," he said.

"I really don't think we can," I mumbled.

Nick didn't say anything. He just gave my shoulder a squeeze, and looked back at the dead body of the tank. "I think we should get to walking," he sighed.

I nodded, and we began to walk. Neither of us had any idea where we were going, or anything, really, we just knew we couldn't stop. I stared at my gun as we walked. I had killed people tonight. Well, they weren't people, but they were once people, which was probably equally as bad. I felt absolutely terrible. Why had this happened? At least I wasn't dead, yet. I guess I should be thankful of that, but I wasn't. I stopped walking when I heard what seemed like a deformed yell.

"Uhm, what was that?" I asked.

"Not sure," Nick answered.

I heard the scream again, closer this time. The next thing I knew, I hit the ground, hard, and claws dug into my chest. I opened my eyes to see a deformed creature, in a hoodie, with nails digging into my chest. The thing had a distorted smirk on it's rotting features. I yelped, and tried to push it off.

The thing dug its nails into my arm, and blood poured down my arm.

I screamed, and Nick pushed the creature away.

The creature backed up, breathing heavily, and grinning at us both.

Nick was about to pull me up, but the creature pounced again, and landed on Nick. The thing was like a hunter! It wasn't going to stop until it killed us.

Without getting to my feet, I grabbed my gun, and shot the thing in the back of the head, hoping not to miss and hit Nick.

The thing fell to the ground, and twitched a few times, before going completely still.

I slowly climbed to my feet, and Nick did as well.

I looked down at myself, and blushed. My shirt was ripped open, exposing my bra, which was also ripped in a few places. There was blood all over my upper body.

Nick wasn't as bad. He had a couple of rips in his shirt, and a few blood splotches.

I wrapped my arms over my chest, and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think. Are you?" Nick frowned.

"I'm pretty scratched up," I glanced down at myself. If my bra ripped anymore, I was pretty sure that Nick would see something.

Nick noticed what I was looking at, and he pulled his shirt off, exposing an undershirt. "If you don't mind wearing something that has my blood on it, you can take this," he offered.

I didn't like the thought of wearing blood covered clothing, but I also didn't like the thought of exposing myself to a guy that I had just met. I took the shirt, put it on, and buttoned it up. It was too big, but it would be fine.

"You need medical attention, I think," Nick noted.

"I think there's a small hospital not far from here. I bet they would have something," I said.

"Okay, I think we should go," Nick said, and we began to walk.

Pain set in not long after we started walking, and both my shoulder, and my chest started hurting. "Ow," I squeaked under my breath.

"Are you going to make it?" Nick asked, looking down at me.

I nodded.

We walked down the street of the town that I lived in, and I noticed that all of the houses had been broken into, and some of the paint was scratched off. It almost didn't look like the same town to me. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years, even though yesterday, we were all in school, and having fun. The thought made me frown, and brought tears to my eyes. As we passed my boyfriend's house, I couldn't help but slow down.

Nick slowed down as well. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think there's someone alive in there?" I asked.

Nick glanced at the house, and he frowned. "I highly doubt it. Does someone you know live there?" he asked.

"My boyfriend did," I mumbled.

"Oh. Do you want to go check?" Nick asked.

"Please?" I glanced up at him. I knew that it wasn't safe, but I needed closure. I needed to know that my boyfriend was dead. I didn't want him to be dead, but I needed to know that he was dead. Slowly, we walked up to the house, and pushed the door open.

The house was dark, not bright and lively like it had been the last time I visited. There was blood on the kitchen walls, and the fridge was open. Nothing other than the meat was missing, but there was blood all over the other foods. I winced. I led Nick to the living room. There was blood, a lot of blood on one of the sofas, and it was ripped up. Beside the sofa was something a recognized. It was one of my boyfriend's little sister's shoes. There was a few drops of blood on the shoe. I walked over to the sofa, and stared down at the shoe.

"I bet she's dead. Little Emily is dead," I mumbled. Ryan was my boyfriend's name by the way. Emily was his sister.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to leave?" Nick asked, walking over to my side. He had a flashlight in his hand now, and I gave him a questioning look.

He noticed, and he handed me a small flashlight.

"I don't want to leave," I shook my head. I walked towards the hall, trying to ignore the blood that was all over the house. My boyfriend, my sweet, sweet Ryan was probably dead. It hurt me so bad to know this. I walked to his room, and cautiously opened the door.

The window was shattered, his computer was knocked over, and there was blood all over the unmade bed. I bit my lip. He really was gone. He was dead. I walked over to his nightstand, and picked up the picture. It was of me and him, hugging. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I dropped the picture and it shattered, when the closet door swung open. I jumped back, and Nick was at my side now. I shined the light, to see Ryan, only, he was different.

He had his pajamas on still, but he was crouched. His face was starting to rot, only a little, and his light olive colored eyes were framed by dark circles. He had a distorted smirk on his face, showing really pointed, yellow teeth. His nails were longer, and caked with blood. He was one of the creatures that we'd encountered not long ago.

"Ry?" I stepped back, readying my gun.

Ryan stood up. He tilted his head. He seemed to recognize me. He sniffed, and then twitched. He fell into a crouched position. "Go!!!" he hissed. His voice wasn't the sweet, soft, musical tone that I remembered. It was raspy, and growly, and inhuman.

"Ryan? Please don't attack me," I whimpered.

"Go!!!!" he hissed again.

"I think we should listen," Nick mumbled.

"He's still my Ryan," I mumbled. I could see such a resemblance. I wanted to touch him one last time, before the infection completely consumed him. Still holding my gun at a ready position, I approached him.

Ryan hissed, and then stood up, and approached me at a very quick speed. His eyes held pain, with a hint of insanity. "I'm not the Ryan you know," he said. It came out in a screechy, wheezy voice. He placed a hand on my cheek. He was deathly cold, and there was no pulse. "I'm dead. They got me," he mumbled.

"But, can't you fight it?" I whimpered.

Ryan shook his head, and his neck cracked open in one spot. "They got me," he repeated. "I'm gone. Please, leave," he said.

"I don't want to," I whimpered. Ryan had been my boyfriend for almost two years. He was my world sometimes, and I couldn't just leave him.

"You don't know how bad I want to kill you right now. I know it's not right, but that's all my mind tells me to do now," Ryan said, looking down. "Pull the trigger," he mumbled.

I realized that my gun was pressing into his stomach, and I moved the gun. "No," I said flatly.

"Please, Mel, I don't want to be this... Kill me, before I attack. Please, just shoot me," he pleaded.

I looked up at him.

He pressed his lips to mine, and his teeth pierced my lip. Once my blood landed in his mouth, he dug his claws into the back of my head, making me whimper, and proceeded to bite my lips again, on purpose.

I pushed him away, and he fell into a crouched position.

He had an insane look in his eyes, and he was smirking. "Please, kill me," he said, as he pounced on me, and then ripped my shirt up, and clawed my chest.

I didn't want to scream. I knew Nick would shoot him. I didn't want him to die. As the pain got worse, I had no choice though. I grabbed the gun that had fallen out of my hand, and shot Ryan, knocking him off of me.

He was still standing, but he was breathing extremely hard. "Thanks," he wheezed. He fell into a crouched position, and I thought he was going to attack again, but instead, he fell over, and stopped moving.

I stared, and didn't move. Ryan was gone. I had killed the love of my life. He still had some of his mind, too. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and I couldn't help it. I cried out in both sorrow, and pain.

Nick was at my side, and he pulled me up onto my feet. "Please, Melony, don't lose it. We've got to move on," he said.

"But, Ryan, he's gone!" I pointed to the dead body.

"I know. It was for the best. He was changing," Nick said.

I wrapped my arms around my bleeding chest, and then whimpered. "Please, Nick.... I don't want him to be dead," I cried.

Nick sighed, and then hugged me, pulling me into a warm embrace. "It's gonna be okay," he spoke softly.

My crying turned to weeping, and then I heard the moaning. I looked up at Nick, who let me go and walked over to the window.

He then turned around, grabbed me, and tugged me towards the door. "They're coming. We have got to run," he said.

I whimpered. My chest hurt so bad. I could feel the blood running down my stomach. I held my gun though, and I ran along side Nick. I only glanced back behind us once, and I saw a bunch of infected staggering towards us.

"I see a house!" Nick exclaimed.

"Uhm," I didn't know why Nick was pointing this out. There were houses everywhere, so why was he going to point this out. I looked to see what he was running towards, and I noticed that the building had barred windows, and an iron door. The infected couldn't get us.

We were almost to the building, when something slimy wrapped around my neck, and pulled me. I screamed.

Nick turned and aimed, when the same thing happened to him. Something long and slimy wrapped around his neck, and pulled him in a different direction.

We both screamed, until we started choking.

I thought I was a goner when the creature pulled me up close to him, and began to scratch me, but then I heard the firing of a shotgun.

Smoke surrounded me, and I fell to the ground, coughing.

I felt a hand grab me, and pull me up. "C'mon, sugar," a female's voice said, as she ran towards the building.

Once the smoke had cleared, I saw that I was with a pretty woman, with blonde hair, and a cigarette in her mouth. She reminded me of a runway model.

I saw Nick running with an older man, who had a beer gut, and a cigar in his mouth.

They led us to the house, and closed the door, placing an iron bar in front of it.

"You two kids okay?" the man asked.

I curled on the floor. "I dunno," I said, honestly.

Nick leaned against the wall, and sunk to the floor.

"How about we give these two some more clothes, and some bandaging?" the girl asked. "Oh, and my name is Janelle by the way," she smiled at both of us.

"I'm Samuel. I don't like being called Sam or Sammy, either," the man said.

"Nick," I heard Nick sigh.

"I'm Melony," I smiled.

The two disappeared for awhile, and came back with some clothes, even shoes, and some first aid kits.

The girl picked me up, and took me to a different room. "Almost everything is showing, but I didn't want to take your top completely off in front of the boys," she said.

I nodded.

She took my shirt, and bra off, and bandaged me up. She also bandaged my shoulder up, and then stood. "I think you can handle the rest. Change into those clothes as well," She pointed to the clothes that she'd brought with her.

I finished patching myself up, and then changed into the v-neck white blouse, dark blue zip-up hoodie, faded hip-huggers, and white sneakers.

I exited the room, to see that Nick was fixed up as well. He looked different, as he was in country boy clothes. He wore a red flannel, long sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"So, where did you two come from?" Samuel asked, once everyone was seated in the floor of the room.

"I came from the town next to this town. I was traveling on a motorcycle, till a really large infected destroyed it," Nick said.

"I'm from this town. He rescued me," I said, nodding at Nick.

"So you two aren't a couple or anything?" Janelle asked.

I frowned at the thought of couples. "No..." I winced.

"What about you two?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I've been around. My shop got taken over by zombies, so I traveled with my shot gun until I found her, hiding in an alley outside a club. We traveled together, and found this place about two days ago," Samuel said.

"I guess you can say he helped me as well," Janelle smiled.

I nodded. "So, are we going to stay together and fight these infected bastards?" I asked.

Nick grinned. "I think it would be best," he said.

"I do as well," Janelle nodded.

"Awrighty, I guess we're a team now," Samuel grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__I haven't updated in about a month, and I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy with school, and haven't really got around to updating. Enjoy, rate, review, whatever._

.:::Chapter Three:::.

***Nick's Point of View***

"So, you two youngin's want a bite to eat?" Samuel asked, opening a box as he spoke.

I really hadn't thought too much about being hungry, but my stomach began to growl when I thought about food. I didn't even remember the last time I had ate, but it had been over twenty-four hours, I was sure of it.

"Uhm, yeah, that might be nice," I said. messing with the sleeve of my shirt. The clothes weren't my style, at all, but they would do.

"Awrighty then. I'll open a couple of cans of stuff, and we'll have us a little meal," Sam said, pulling out two cans of some kind of non-perishable foods.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Melony wince, and I felt sorry for the girl. She was in really poor condition, and I knew she had to be extremely sad. In a way, I understood how she felt though. I was dating someone before the pandemic started taking over. She was a bit younger than me, and I really liked her, but she'd been killed not long after the pandemic started. I was the type to hide negative emotions though. No sense in bringing people down.

After we ate, without speaking, I sighed.

"So... What kind of infected have you two encountered?" Janelle asked, eying Melony and me curiously.

Melony looked confused and I arched a brow. "What do you mean, exactly?" I asked.

"Like, special infected, hun. Ya know, tha different ones, that stand out," Janelle shrugged.

"Oh... Well, we saw this really big guy, that walked with his hands, and he roared a lot. He destroyed the building that we were in," I said. "And we've encountered two infected that move really quick, and they pounce on you," I added.

"We like to call the biggin' a tank. He's a sonabitch, ain't he?" Sam grinned. "And the other one. I haven't saw yet," he frowned.

"I think of it as a hunter. With the way it moves and stuff," Melony mumbled. Her eyes were stormy, and moist.

"That's would be about right," I said. I then stood up, walked over to her, and plopped down. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She whimpered, but nodded. "I hate this," she mumbled.

I sighed. "I know. It's going to be okay, though. I promise. It's going to be just fine. We've found more people, and we'll make it," I said, in my normal comforting tone.

She nodded, and to my surprise, leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You two would make a darling couple. You look like you both are in high school," Janelle said.

I smirked. "I wish I was still in high school," I mumbled.

"I am in high school. I'm sixteen," Melony mumbled.

"You're not in high school?" Janelle looked at me. "How old are you then?"

"I'm actually twenty-two," I smiled.

Melony looked up at me, studying my features, I assumed. "You really don't look it. I thought you were eighteen or nineteen," she said.

"Nope. I graduated college last month," I answered. It was June, almost July now. I'd just finished college, and was working as a computer programmer, but that job was over now. Now it was my job to try to survive, and help those around me survive.

"Wow. You're datable then. I'm twenty-one," Janelle smirked at me.

"Erm... Heh," I really didn't know how to respond to that. She wasn't my type, at all, and she seemed promiscuous as hell.

"Well, maybe we can work something out where I could at least satisfy you," she winked at me, and I felt my face turn six shades of red.

"Erm, yeah, maybe," I mumbled under my breath.

"You don't seem interested? Why is that?" She asked, bending over, obviously giving me a good view of her chest.

I looked down at the ground though, and shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're like, looking for your girl or something? Or, even better... You're not a virgin are you?" She smirked.

_Damn it!_ I thought to myself. Was it that obvious that I had never slept with anyone? "Yeah, I've never been in bed with anyone," I mumbled, chewing on my lip as I spoke.

"Well, we can definitely make arrangements for that to change, can't we?" Janelle giggled, and then walked back over to the box she was sitting on.

"I...Erm," I was at lost for words, and I glanced at Melony and Sam for some help.

"Well, that youngin' ain't innerested, I sure as hell am," Sam grinned.

Janelle rolled her eyes. "Sorry, you're not my type," she said, in a flat tone.

Sam frowned. "Well, damn. It's fine though. We don't got no time for none of that lovey-dovey stuff anyway. There's monsters out there that we need to kill," Sam said.

"Oh, and I was talking about special infected, wasn't I?" Janelle remembered, and I nodded.

"Well, I've saw a smoker, and a spitter," Janelle smiled.

"Yep. I've saw that damn smoker, but I don't know about the spitter. I've saw a boomer though. Nasty creatures," Sam said.

"Tell us more," Melony mumbled.

"Well, the smoker, he's a sonabitch, too. He has this long, slimy tongue, that doesn't end. He can reach up, wrap it around you, and drag you too him and tear your ass up. When you kill him, blinding, nasty smellin' smoke goes everywhere," Sam said. "And the boomer, he's really fat, and gross. He vomits on you, which attracts common infected, and then whe you shoot him, the vomit goes everywhere!"

"Yeah... The spitter is a female, and she's pregnant or something. Not sure what all she does, but I know she can spit acid, and the stuff hurts if you get it on you," Janelle said.

"Seems like we've got a good bit on our hands to worry about, right?" I asked.

"Yep! We got this though. We'll survive, I'm sure of it," Sam said.

"I think we need to break out the sleeping bags, and get some sleep before we get started on anything, though," Janelle said.

Sam stood up, and pulled out four sleeping bags, and rolled them out on the floor. "Take one, and sleep in it. We do need some sleep," he said.

I nodded, and stood up. I helped Melony up, and we both grabbed a sleeping bag.

Once everyone was laying down, Sam reached up, and turned the overhead light off, and it was dark.

It wasn't really that easy, trying to get to sleep. My mind was restless, and the floor, even with the sleeping bag, wasn't that comfortable. After a few minutes, I heard two light snorings, and I wondered if Melony was still awake.

"Melony?" I whispered, not bothering to open my eyes.

"What?" I heard after a few minutes.

"Seeing if you were awake. Are you going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah... I think I'll make it," she mumbled.

"Good. Uhm, G'night," I mumbled.

"Night, Nick," she mumbled.

I finally fell into a restless slumber after laying there for a few more minutes.

I awoke to the sound of three people snoring. Groaning, I sat up and glanced around. Sam, Janelle, and Melony were all still sleeping. In the back of my head, I wished that there were windows in the little house, so that I could look outside, and guess what time it was. Of course, there weren't any, because infected could break windows.

Infected. I hated to even think about the creatures. My eyes fell to the guns and ammo that were on a metal table in the corner. We would be leaving out today, to try to find a radio so we could get in touch with the survivors at the base, where the survivors were staying. The thought gave me hope, but the part of my conscience that was negative kept wondering what would happen if the main survivors base had been taken over by infected.

I sighed, not really wanting to think about it, and stood up. As quick as I did, Melony groaned and opened her eyes.

"You're awake?" she mumbled, looking up at me through sleepy eyes.

"Uhm, yeah," I answered, offering her a nervous half-smile.

She sat up then, and then stood up. Her eyes fell to the two sleepers, and she glanced back up at me. "So, you think we should wake them up, or do you think we just need to wait for them to wake up?" she asked.

I shrugged. I really was indifferent. "I think we should go ahead and wake them up," I said, after awhile. "I want to go ahead and get started with this."

Melony nodded quickly, and knelt next to Sam and Janelle. She shook them both until they groaned and woke up.

"What? Time ta get started?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Melony said.

Janelle sighed. "I guess we need to have a meal and then go," she said.

And that is what we did. We ate, and then packed some stuff up, before heading out to leave. The air was warm, and damp. I glanced around and figured that it was somewhere between seven and nine in the morning. I had my gun in my hand, and a baseball bat on my belt, as well as ammo, and a health injection. I had a first-aid kit, and a clean up kit on my back. The other three people had the same set up as me.

"Well, team, let's get this show on the road," Sam sighed.

He stepped off the porch, followed by Janelle, and then Melony. I was about to step off, when I felt something wet, and warm wrap around my neck. "Ahg!!!" I gagged, as the thing started dragging me. I tried to stay on my feet, but I hit the ground, the breath that I still had left being knocked out of me.

"Ah, hell," I heard Sam say. Next, guns started firing, and then I was free. I landed hard on the ground, and then began to cough. I couldn't catch my breath, no matter how hard I tried.

"Nick, are you okay?" Melony was knelt beside me first, followed by Janelle and Sam.

I gasped and wheezed, not able to make my voice work. My hands rubbed at my throat, which was sore as hell.

"He'll be fine. Get 'em on his feet," Sam said, standing up.

"But-" Melony was about to protest, but Janelle stopped her.

"Sam's right," She said.

Melony nodded, and the three of them pulled me on to my feet.

I continued to cough for a minute, but eventually got my breathing back to normal. "That wasn't good, at all," I mumbled hoarsely.

"Are you going to be okay?" Melony asked. Her eyes were full of worry.

I smiled as best as I could and nodded. "Let's get going," I said.

We started walking again, all of us keeping an eye out for infected. Every so often, they would try to approach us, only to be killed.

"What the hell is that sound?" I heard Sam demand at one point.

We all stopped and listened. In the distance, I heard a loud weeping, obviously coming from a woman. "Do you think there's another survivor around?" I asked.

"I betcha there is. Let's go find 'er," Sam headed towards the crying, cautiously, and we followed his lead.

We walked behind a small cluster of trees, and sure enough, there was a woman. But, I was pretty sure that she wasn't human. She was dressed in primitive clothing, and her fingers and nails were way longer than that of a normal human. She was sobbing into her hands, but she looked up when we approached her.

I stepped back when she did, and pushed Melony behind me. The woman had dark purple rings around her eyes, and her irises glew a bright color. She screeched, causing all of us to step back, and then jumped on Sam.

He screamed as the witch began to tear him to pieces. I heard a distorted whimper come from Janelle, and I heard Melony squeak. They were taken aback from the scene, so it was up to me to destroy this monster.

I stepped forward, and swung my bat to get her off of Sam, and then began to shoot. The thing screamed again, and then I heard moans coming from every direction.

"Dammit!" I hissed. Sam was on the ground, and gasping, but before I could pull him up, the screeching infected was on me, and clawing the hell out of my chest. The pain was verging on excruciating, but I managed to wrestle the infected off of me, and then shoot her in the head a few times, killing her.

But that meant that I was not prepared for the hoard of infected that were quickly closing in on us. I pushed myself to my feet and then groaned. I was about to pull Sam up when an infected slapped me in the back of the head. I turned around, and shot it, only to turn around to find that a group of infected were on Sam. I sighed, and began to hit them with my gun, not bothering to shoot.

"Nick!!!" I heard Melony squeal, but I didn't even had time to turn around before a hunter pounced on top of me, and began to claw my back. I screamed. It didn't take long for Janelle to shoot the hunter off of me, and then both her and Melony pulled me to my feet.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, as my eyes fell to the spot where Sam had been laying.

"Uhm," Janelle's face held a look of disarray.

I heard Melony whimper, and glanced at her. I followed her gaze to where a group of infected had dragged Sam- or what was left of Sam- to a clearing and were eating him. He was dead.

"Damn," I sighed, as I opened fire.

It was a relief when we cleared all the infected out, but I gulped as I walked over to the remains of my fallen comrade.

"Uhm, this is bad," I knelt next to him, and then sighed.

I heard Melony whimpering, and I stood up, and put an arm around her.

"That makes three of us," Janelle sighed.

"I didn't think he'd be the first one to go. I thought we were all going to make it," Melony whimpered.

"I know. It's hard as hell to deal with this, but hey, we're still alive, and this just shows us that we need to be stronger, and we need to stick together more," I said, in my soothing tone that seemed to work pretty well on Melony.

"And we need to not listen to any weeping. Anything that weeps and covers there face, we kill," Janelle said, patting her gun as if it was her buddy.

I nodded. I knelt once more, and picked up all of Sam's items. "I know this is kind of bad, but we might as well take these and use them for ourselves," I said.

Janelle nodded, though her face was still grim and uncertain.

I thought Melony was going to protest at first, but she didn't.

"Let's go," I sighed, and we began to walk. As we walked, I realized that pain had set in with its full effect on my torso. I winced, but I refused to say anything. There was already a cloud of sorrow over the group, and I didn't want to make it worse.

Apparently, Melony somehow noticed that I was in pain though, because she looked up at me and said, "We have an extra first aid kit, do you think you want to use it?" she asked.

I shook my head, and instead, pulled out the syringe. "I think this will work. What I'm experiencing isn't that bad," I said. I shot the injection into my arm, and automatically felt the relief. I even felt an almost high feeling. "Much better," I sighed.

Melony gave me a concerned look, but she didn't say anything.

"I didn't let you see the notes back there in that little house, but I think there are houses like that set up in a lot of places. We should try to find the next one pretty soon," Janelle said.

I glanced at her and nodded. I was still feeling the effects of the injection, and my mind was fuzzy. "That sounds like a great idea!" I was surprised at how my .voice slurred when I spoke.

"Not good with drugs, are you, Virgin boy?" she smirked at me.

"Nick, are you going to be okay?" Melony seemed really concerned now.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I slurred, and smirked at her. I felt almost okay. The drug made it where I really didn't have the attention span to focus on the fact that there were a bunch of living dead creatures out to kill me.

"You're drugged," Melony frowned.

Janelle laughed. "Nick, you're so amusing," she patted my back. "I should see if you're willing to give yourself to me now," she smirked and spun me around so that I was facing her. She pulled me to her, and then kissed me on the mouth.

I kissed her back, but it wasn't the romantic type of kiss. It was more like a drunken, sloppy kiss.

She giggled, and pressed her chest into me.

"Uh, you two!" Melony squealed, and then I heard gunfire, and my high was gone.

I pushed Janelle away, and pulled out my gun. There weren't as many infected as before, but there were still a bunch of them. I began to shoot and so did Melony and Janelle. We had the infected cleared out in no time, but of course, my high didn't come back, and I was now aware of our situation. I sighed and frowned.

"Want to continue what we were doing?" Janelle asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not drugged anymore. Sorry about that," I frowned.

"Oh, c'mon, you know there's got to be some truth behind the kiss," Janelle said.

"Yeah," I nodded. "The truth is, I would love to be carefree, and makeout, and smile and stuff, but I can't. We're fighting a zombie apocolypse," I spoke with a slightly bitter tone.

"So, you do like me?" Janelle batted her eyelashes.

I saw Melony roll her eyes, which made me chuckle. "Not really. I'd just kill for a makeout session and a little bit of beer right now," I said.

Janelle frowned. "So you just feel like being a manwhore?" she mumbled.

"Uh, basically, but it's not happening right now," I said, and with that, I turned on my heel and began to walk, with both of the girls following me.

"There's a building," Melony said under her breath, as we walked over a hill and saw what was most likely an office building. Beyond that, there was a city.

"Hm. There's a bunch of buildings. I wonder which one contains the safe house?" I pondered.

"I think it's the little room on top of the office thing," Janelle pointed to the roof of the office building.

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Then we cross that piece of wood to the roof of the other building, and then continue," Janelle pointed to a wooden bridge that connected two of the buildings.

I suddenly recognized the place, and I frowned. "The hospital is still pretty far away, but we can check this building for a radio. I don't think it has a rescue radio though," I said.

"You know this place?" Janelle asked.

"Yup. It's where I used to work," I nodded.

"Wow," Melony mumbled.

"Let's hope I don't see too many familiar faces. I might crack," I mumbled, and started walking towards the building.

"So you think the room on top is the safe area?" Janelle asked.

"Probably. I think I heard a few people talking about how they were going to make it a safe room, or something," I shrugged.


End file.
